gallowmerefandomcom-20200223-history
Zarok
is the primary antagonist of MediEvil and MediEvil: Resurrection. He is voiced by Paul Darrow in English and by Norio Wakamoto in Japanese. Story Zarok was King Peregrin's advisor and court magician. Zarok, however, began conducting horrific experiments on the bodies of the dead. When the King found out, he banished Zarok from the land. All of his living dead were routed out and destroyed. Zarok, being an unforgiving soul, went into hiding and vowed to wreak his revenge on the King. He employed the aid of Shadow Demons to help him build a vast castle. Under the cover of night, Zarok's dark army spilled forth from their corrupt haven. The army marched south across the Silver Mountains and through the Silver Woods. Soon afterwards, even the Pumpkin lands belonged to Zarok. Retaliation was swift and violent, King Peregrin's forces led by Sir Daniel Fortesque drove Zarok's army back from Gallows Town. There was much rejoicing, but the war was not over yet. Zarok's army had then overtaken the flood lands. He knew the King would try and stop him, so he prepared an ambush. This lead to the Battle of Gallowmere, in which Sir Daniel was killed. The history books said that he had defeated Zarok, just seconds before dying himself. Zarok survived the battle, however. He remained in hiding, preparing a more powerful, stronger army of unholy monsters. ''MediEvil / MediEvil: Resurrection 100 years after the war, Zarok returns to Gallowmere once again. Using the powers of a spellbook spell, Zarok steals the souls of the townspeople and resurrects the dead. While passing through Gallowmere's many locales, Zarok leaves behind him a green, slimy trail of magic. He is looking for the Shadow Artifact, which is required to open the tomb in which his Shadow Demons are held. Daniel first encounters Zarok at Cemetery Hill. Zarok tries trapping Dan in the necropolis by bringing two stone gargoyles to life. Later in the game, Daniel releases Zarok's Shadow Demons, because he needs an item located within the tomb to make further progress. The demons are killed, however, when Daniel releases lava upon them in The Haunted Ruins. Zarok awaits Dan in his lair. He sends his Fazguls and later his champion Lord Kardok to kill Dan, but Daniel manages to defeat all of them. In the end, Zarok decides to confront Daniel himself and transforms into a monstrosity. Upon defeat, he casts a spell that causes the lair to collapse. Zarok is then crushed by a piece of the collapsing ceiling. MediEvil 2 Although Zarok himself doesn't really make an appearance, his spellbook is the main cause of the events that occur. A likeness of his monster form can be found in the museum along with a book declaring him a coward. Abilities Using the power of his staff and spellbook, Zarok can resurrect the dead, animate the inanimate and steal the souls of living beings. He was also able to built his own boiler guards and city; The Time Device - using science. Personality Zarok is a creepy, bitter and twisted soul. He is petty and vain yet intelligent, terrifying and evil yet charismatic, tough and dangerous yet at times campier than a Caravan park. Non-''MediEvil Appearances ''Creatures'' An image of Zarok appears in Creatures, an artificial life program created by Millennium Interactive. Quotes ''MediEvil'' *''(to Dan) "So, even from the shackles of death my old enemy pursues me! You're too late Fortesque - already my army has risen from the grave! You will never leave this necropolis... Ha, ha, ha!" *(to his warriors)'' "Prepare to attack, my warriors, I want the dogs gnawing marrow from those bones within the hour...Aargh! What is that Fortesque, your lucky cup?" ''MediEvil: Resurrection'' *''(to Dan) "Ohhh Nooo... YOU'RE back. Looking like something from a butcher's dustbin. And what's that SMELL? Eau dee-Composition? Well, you're too late, anyway - my army has already risen from the grave. Still, never mind, eh? Chalk it up as yet another of your inglorious failures... mwah HAH! ... HAH...! I really need to work on that mocking laugh." *(after being defeated)'' "CURSE you, Fortesque, curse you! Curse you THRICEFOLD! SO - it's come to THIS, I am finally DEFEATED. Painfully! Ignominiously! But particularly, painfully! But if I am to fail - then all shall perish with me! I didn't get to be the embodiment of evil without mantaining certain traditional standards! You are DOOMED Fortesque! You will NEVER leave this place! Mmwah-ha-HAH! Ha-HARRRRR! Oooh, yes! Now THAT was an evil laugh!" Gallery zarok_small.jpg|Concept art of Zarok. File:Livelli_2.jpg|Zarok looking through the spellbook. File:Livelli_1.jpg|Zarok, casting a spell. Posimag3.jpg|Render. ZarokME2.png|A likeness of Zarok in MediEvil 2. Image2.jpg|Resurrection render. Category:Characters Category:MediEvil characters Category:MediEvil: Resurrection characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains